Found You
by punchjongin
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Jongin ditolak Yifan mentah-mentah. Sedangkan, Sehun selalu menolak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kancing kedua dari seragam Sehun, diberikan pada Jongin, setelah acara perpisahan kelulusan. Tetapi, selama 3 tahun, mereka tidak pernah akur. HUNKAI. EXO. Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin [SEQUEL : UP] Rate T to M for sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**FOUND YOU**

by** punchjongin**

**Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin**

**ONESHOOT**

Rate :** T**

Disclaimer :** Cerita milik saya. Sehun dan Jongin milik Tuhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sial_, pikir Jongin saat Sehun melihatnya menagis, lagi, _tadi itu parah_.

"Seburuk itukah keadaannya?" tanya Sehun, sambil bersandar di depan pintu atap sekolah.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki menangis dan mengumpat setelah di tolak oleh seseorang," kata Sehun sembari membenahi kedua kakinya.

"Dan aku baru tahu seorang Oh Sehun ikut campur masalah orang lain," tanpa mengusap air matanya, Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Tetapi itu bagus," sela Sehun menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

Ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak bisa mengadu pada kekasih barumu," Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berekspresi kaget, "Oh… bukan kekasih barumu. Tetapi calon, atau mungkin tidak akan menjadi calon? Yifan menolakmu mentah-mentah."

Jongin menahan amarahnya, "Diam kau Oh Sehun!"

Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Ya ampun! Aku takut dengan ancamanmu!" pekiknya.

Beberapa lama, Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Diam! Atau aku akan menjahit bibirmu!"

Sehun tertawa, "Pasti aku akan menunggu saat itu terjadi, hitam," kata Sehun penuh penekanan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun. Kaki Jongin menendang kaki Sehun dengan kencang lalu Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku tidak hitam, Oh Sehun!" pekik Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini sakit sekali! Tendangan paling mengerikan yang penah ku dapat," Sehun memasang wajah kesakitan yang mengejek.

.

.

Dalam catatan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada seorang bernama Oh Sehun dalam daftar teman sekelas yang tidak berulah. Dimanapun mereka bertemu, perkataan saling mengejek terlontar. Jongin membenci Sehun. Sampai kapanpun, Sehun akan terus berada di daftar hitamnya, _'manusia yang harus dijauhi'_. Jongin tidak habis pikir. Bermula ketika Sehun mempermalukannya di depan kelas, pada hari pertama sekolah. Tepat pada saat perkenalan diri. Lalu, sikap Sehun yang menjengkelkan berlanjut. Terlebih, Sehun memiliki kewenangan sebagai ketua kelas, dimana ia dapat memperlakukan Jongin –_yang hanya siswa biasa_– sebagai _babu_. Selain memperlakukan Jongin seenaknya, Sehun selalu melontarkan kata ejekan pada Jongin, setiap ada kesempatan. Itu sudah berlangsung selama 3 tahun.

Dan kejadian Yifan menolak Jongin mentah-mentah di lapangan basket, membuat Sehun tertawa puas, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Jongin. Padahal, itu kesempatan terakhir Jongin, sebelum upacara pelepasan seminggu lagi. Ya, seminggu lagi mereka resmi lepas dari status '_siswa SMA'_. Mereka akan menghadiri Universitas pilihan masing-masing.

Jongin memasuki kelasnya dengan membawa sebotol _orange juice_ yang ia dapatkan dari kantin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, saat di sekolah, ia akan menyempatkan diri menuju mesin otomatis pada sudut kantin untuk mendapatkan minuman kesukaannya.

Jongin melangkah menuju kelasnya, namun, ada suatu adegan yang menarik rasa penasarannya.

Oh Sehun sedang berhadapan dengan seorang siswi yang diketahui Jongin adalah salah satu siswi populer, Seulgi. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat adegan tersebut. Satu keajaiban dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Oh Sehun, dan itu keberuntungan yang didapat oleh siswi-siswi pada saat menyatakan perasaan pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun… maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Sehun membalas siswi yang tengah tertunduk khawatir itu dengan menyeringai, "Tidak."

Jongin dapat bersumpah, ia ingin memukul wajah Sehun saat ini juga melihat jawaban singkat dari Sehun terlebih ia menunjukkan wajah datar. Masih lebih baik Yifan, pikirnya. Walau Yifan menolak, tetapi Jongin dapat membaca gerak-gerik Yifan jika ia merasa sungkan pada Jongin. Jongin ditolak mentah-mentah karena Yifan bukan ehem… gay.

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

Air wajah Sehun tetap sama, "Tidak."

Jongin merasa aneh. Anak itu tampan, dengan rambut pirang yang membuat kesan sempurna pada wajahnya, yang tidak bisa ditolak para gadis remaja. Tentu saja, dengan kesempurnaan yang Sehun miliki, ia dapat memilih gadis manapun untuk dikencani bahkan…. ditiduri. Dan, Jongin baru ingat, jika selama 3 tahun bersekolah, informasi yang beredar, hampir setengah dari siswi di sekolah ini menyatakan perasaan pada Sehun, secara terang-terangan atau tidak, tetapi Sehun selalu menolaknya. Tidak mungkin, seperti itu. _Kecuali, kalau Sehun berorientasi sama denganku_, pikir Jongin. Ketika pikiran terlintas, ia menggeleng cepat. Mengusir pikiran aneh dari otaknya.

Jongin melanjutkan langkah tertundanya untuk menuju kelas. Sebentar lagi, latihan terakhir untuk acara penutupan akan dilaksanakan.

Ketika melewati Sehun, Jongin merasa ia sedang diamati. Ia tidak mengindahkan itu dan kembali memasuki kelas yang hampir sebagian siswa telah berkumpul.

"Lalu? Jika kau tidak memiliki pacar, kenapa kau menolak semua gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

Sehun tertawa. Dan itu membuat Seulgi terkejut. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa sebelumnya. "Aku menyukai seseorang," desis Sehun, "Orang tersebut, sekelas denganku," lanjutnya.

.

.

"Hey, hitam."

Sehun menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Jongin. "Bangunlah dan bantu yang lain membuat hiasan panggung di aula,"

Jongin tidak mengindahkan Sehun. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya.

Sehun menempelkan sebotol _orange juice_ dingin pada lengan Jongin selama beberapa saat. Jongin terusik. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya lebih dalam. Sehun tidak habis ide. Ia kembali menempelkan sebotol _orange juice_ dingin pada pipi Jongin.

"Wae?!" bentak Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sehun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, hanya menyodorkan minuman kesukaan Jongin dihadapannya.

"Minumlah, lalu bantu yang lain membuat hiasan panggung. Kaleng _cat _masih banyak yang utuh. Tentu, kau tau kan maksudku?"

Jongin mendengus kasar lalu meraih botol _orange juice_ dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah botol.

"Kau membangunkan singa tidur, Sehun."

Sehun tertawa, "Yang benar itu macan."

Jongin melotot. Mata bulatnya terlihat sempurna, "Bagiku, singa dan macan itu sama."

"Dasar bodoh!" cerca Sehun lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih belum beranjak dari kursi di kelasnya.

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Mana ada orang bodoh menjadi ketua kelas?!"

"Karena kau mengandalkan fisikmu,"

"Secara tidak langsung, kau menyanjungku, '_tampan'_, Kim Jongin."

"Tidak akan dan tidak pernah terjadi!"

.

.

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Sehun telah membangunkan singa -macan- tidur. Jongin seperti siap menyalak kapanpun. Ia tidak menyelesaikan _job desk_ yang diberikan Sehun secara paksa. Beberapa kali, Jongin mengumpat dan memarahi siapapun yang berani mengganggunya. Menyenggol badan, tidak sengaja menginjak_ styrofoam_ –yang ini kesalahan Jongin, karena meletakkan ditengah jalan– yang sudah diberi _cat_ olehnya, atau kesalahan kecil lainnya. Jongin sedang tidak berada dalam keadaan baik.

Sehun mendesah melihat itu dari atas tribun. Dimana seisi aula dapat dilihat dari atas sana.

"Kau akan menyesal jika terus memandangi dari jauh, Sehun."

Suara maskulin menginterupsi. Sehun hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Sehun menoleh ke samping. Wu Yifan. Satu-satunya teman dekat Sehun, bisa dibilang sahabat. Yifan tersenyum lembut sembari menyodorkan sekaleng soda utuh pada Sehun. Sehun menerima dan meminumnya tanpa canggung.

"_Thanks,_" ujar Sehun.

Sehun menyesap sedikit soda dingin, lalu berkata, "Aku akan berusaha mencari cara untuk mengatakannya."

"Prestasi akademik mu saja yang bagus. Tapi, kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, Sehun." Yifan mengingatkan.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Dia yang berhasil merebut hatiku, untuk yang pertama kali."

"Dan itu kenapa aku menolaknya. Jika aku tega padamu, mungkin Jongin tengah menjadi milikku,"

Mendengar pernyataan Yifan, Sehun mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Tetapi kau beruntung dia dapat mencuri hatimu. Kupikir, dia orang setia. Itu terbukti ketika ia memendam perasaan padaku selama 3 tahun," Yifan mendesis.

"Ingat. Kau sudah memiliki Amber, Yifan,"

Yifan mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya demi si hitam itu,"

Selesai Yifan berbicara, sebuah pukulan pada lengannya melayang. Tentu saja pelakunya Oh Sehun.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya 'hitam'!" seru Sehun tidak terima.

"Sebutan yang aneh. Tetapi sesuai dengan kulitnya sih,"

"Diamlah atau aku akan menjahit bibirmu!"

Sehun seperti merasakan _deja vu_.

Yifan tertawa, "Aku tidak takut padamu, Oh!" katanya sembari menghindar dari pukulan kecil Sehun.

.

.

Sehun mengepak pakaian, menghabiskan 2 koper besar untuk membawa pakaian, buku dan barang-barang kesukaannya. Ia tengah berada di ruang tamu apartemennya. Selama di Seoul, Sehun tinggal sendiri dan yang menjadi _guardian_ adalah pamannya yang tinggal di Daegu. Kedua orang tuanya menetap di Russia. Entah karena negara kelahirannya tersebut atau bukan, kulitnya sepucat dan sebening orang Russia.

Setelah menyelesaikan itu semua, ia bergegas memakai kemeja terkancing ke atas dan celana khaki. Sebuah mantel hangat menutup sebagian badan atasnya. Sehun menaruh ponsel dan dompet pada saku celana lalu menyambar kunci motor.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, motor sport merah nyala milik Sehun keluar dari basement gedung apartemen dan melaju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Kim Jongin menatap kaktus mini dengan kepala yang tersangga oleh kedua lengannya pada meja sebuah café. Kopi pesanannya mulai dingin, tidak tersentuh. Jongin hanya ingin melakukan ini, menghitung duri-duri kecil kaktus tersebut walaupun ia tak mungkin dapat berkonsentrasi dalam keadaan hatinya yang aneh. Setelah acara perpisahan kemarin, Sehun memberikan dirinya kaktus tersebut dan juga, kancing kedua seragam Sehun.

Di Korea, Jongin tidak pernah menemukan hal itu terjadi. Namun, ia tahu betul tradisi dari tanah kelahirannya, Jepang. Saat SMP di Jepang, tradisi untuk memberikan kancing kedua pada seseorang yang disukainya pun sering dialami oleh teman-temanya, tidak pada Jongin, karena Jongin tidak memiliki orang yang special saat itu.

Jongin pun tidak pernah terpikir untuk memberikan kancing kedua setelah acara kelulusan pada Yifan. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terpikir ia akan melakukan tradisi tersebut di Korea. Tetapi, Sehun melakukannya. Sehun memberikan kancing kedua seragam miliknya tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Sehun saat itu, langsung pergi. Sehun hanya mengatakan jika ia merawat kaktus sudah 2 tahun dan memberikan pada Jongin untuk merawatnya.

Benar-benar membingungkan, bagi Jongin. Terlebih, Jongin mendengar sendiri pembicaraan Yifan dengan Jongdae yang berbincang jika Sehun akan berangkat ke Russia, dua hari setelah kelulusan. Itu artinya, Jongin hanya memiliki waktu 1 hari kedepan untuk bertanya maksud Sehun.

Jongin tidak menyadari jika selama ini Sehun selalu berada di sisinya. Saat Jongin dalam keadaan tidak baik, Sehun selalu menggodanya atau mengejeknya, dan itu membuat mood buruk Jongin berpindah pada kata-kata Sehun. Tidak lagi memikirkan dengan berat apa yang membuat moodnya menjadi buruk.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan motornya dan memasuki sebuah café. Setelah ia mengunjungi rumah Jongin, Nyonya Kim berkata jika Jongin sedang berada di café ujung jalan. Maka, Sehun menyusulnya.

Sehun menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Lelaki itu sedang menekuk wajahnya mengamati kaktus di hadapannya dengan sendu. Padahal, musik yang mengalun indah dalam café adalah musik penuh nada riang.

Setelah mendapatkan kopinya, Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopi espresso di samping Jongin lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di samping lelaki itu.

Jongin tersentak dan menoleh. Mendapati Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya tanpa canggung, ia menutupi kaktus dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menajam ke arah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak perlu kau sembunyikan,"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu betul kaktus yang kutanam sendiri selama 2 tahun ini,"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Jongin menyingkirkan tangannya dan kembali duduk tegap.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin sewot.

"Hey! Ini kan tempat umum, kau tidak bisa menentukan orang yang datang,"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merebahkan badan ke kursi, "Masih ada kursi kosong yang menunggu bokongmu," ujarnya.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk duduk disini," Sehun langsung menyela.

"Tetapi aku melarangnya. Oh Sehun tidak bo…"

Sehun memotong perkataan Jongin dengan cepat, "Oh Sehun tidak boleh berada didekat Kim Jongin kurang dari radius 5 meter. Bukan begitu?"

Jongin mengangguk polos. Melihat air wajah Jongin yang berubah lucu, Sehun mengacak rambut Jongin dan tertawa lepas. "Itu perjanjian kuno. Kau masih mau melakukan itu walau sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Russia?"

Jongin tercenung.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kehilanganku? Musuh besar atau seseorang yang telah mencuri hatimu, Kim Jongin?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali!" sentak Jongin.

Sehun menepuk dadanya, bangga. "Memang,"

"Kau diam-diam menyukaiku kan?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak." Jongin kehabisan kata-kata, "Aku… aku menyukai Yifan."

"Mengagumi. Bukan menyukai," sambar Sehun.

"Terserahku. Kenapa kau ikut campur," kata Jongin dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sehun berkata, "Karena itu tentang perasaanmu."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi, aku akan memberitahu jika kau telah memiliki hatiku."

Jongin terkejut. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya Tuhan! Suamiku ini bodoh sekali," kata Sehun sembari mencolek dagu Jongin.

Jongin kesal, "Aku bukan suamimu!" serunya.

"Itu akan segera terjadi,"

"Tidak akan!" bantah Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi. Aku akan kembali ke Russia, dan kau telah memiliki hatiku. Jika kau tetap keras kepala, maka aku akan meminta hatiku kembali,"

"Itu kata-kata terpancang yang pernah kudengar dari mulut Oh Sehun."

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Berdebat dengan Jongin dalam situasi ini membuatnya kesal sendiri, "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Jongin dengan kedua alis terangkat.

Sehun menyentuh jemari Jongin di atas meja, lalu mendekatkan badannya dan mengecup kening Jongin dengan tulus selama beberapa saat. Pandangannya berubah serius, "Mau kah kau menjadi suamiku?"

Walaupun rasanya hangat dan menenangkan, namun Jongin masih terkejut dengan perilaku Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu. Membuatnya kebingungan, "Kau membicarakan pernikahan? Ini terlalu dini,"

"Agar aku cepat memilikimu. Aku tidak berminat seperti remaja lainnya yang terlalu lama dalam berkomitmen."

Wajah Jongin bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jongin diam, dia tidak tahu akan berkata apa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah dengan segera,"

Jongin merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena kata-kata Sehun yang diluar perkiraannya.

"A-apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" Jongin terbata.

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini, Kim Jongin," tegas Sehun dengan keyakinan.

.

.

Jongin menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin sebuah butik pengantin. Mata Jongin berbinar karena mengagumi setelan tuxedo yang membungkusnya sempurna. Jongin berbalik untuk mengamati bayangannya lagi. Tuxedo dengan desain khusus oleh perancang terbaik di kota.

Beberapa hari lagi, acara pernikahannya digelar. Mereka telah melewati 4 tahun dengan matang. Setelah lulus sarjana, keduanya sudah merencanakan pernikahan jauh-jauh hari. Sehun saat itu menginginkan menikah sebelum kuliah, namun, penolakan dari kedua orang tua mereka menjadi batu sandung. Saling yakin dan terikat. Memang sulit meyakinkan kedua orang tua mereka tentang pernikahan yang berbeda. Namun, akhirnya mereka mendapat titik terang dari semuanya. Walau, Ayah Sehun sempat dirawat di Rumah Sakit saat Sehun mengungkapkan jika ia akan menikahi Jongin, berjenis kelamin sama. Pada akhirnya, ketulusan, keyakinan dan kebahagiaan Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin lah yang membuat mereka luluh.

"Tampan sekali," kata Nyonya Kim dari belakang. "Kau pengantin tertampan yang pernah kulihat,"

Jongin terkekeh, "Bagaimana dengan hyung dan Aboji?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar, "Kalian bertiga, lelakiku yang paling sempurna."

"Ucapan khas seorang ibu,"

Nyonya Kim memegang kedua bahu Jongin dan dihadapkan pada cermin. "Tetapi kau benar-benar tampan, Jongin."

Jongin menarik dua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum tulus, "Aku tampan karena eomma cantik."

"Kau benar-benar pandai merayu. Sudah, aku akan menelpon Sehun untuk menjemputmu," Nyonya Kim sempat mengecup pipi Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan Nyonya Kim menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelpon Sehun.

.

.

Sepasang pengantin pria begitu tampan. Mereka memiliki ciri khas ketampanan tersendiri. Oh Sehun dengan kulit putih-bersih, mata lurus indah, bibir bagian bawah, dagu dan hidungnya lebih menonjol. Sedangkan Kim Jongin, berkulit tan, hidung yang gagah dengan bibir tebal dan jangan lupakan mata bulat.

Jongin tersenyum gugup sekilas pada Sehun. Keduanya bak pangeran di buku dongeng. Mereka telah mengikat janji suci beberapa detik lalu. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan senyum yang terpancar tulus. Momen mencium mempelai menghasilkan desah haru dari para tamu undangan.

Sambil bergandengan erat, mereka berdua melewati kursi-kursi gereja yang diisi penuh dengan keluarga, kerabat dan beberapa tamu undangan. Berjalan mengikuti cahaya dari pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar. Sebuah mobil pengantin menunggu mereka di ujung, siap menyongsong kehidupan baru mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Oneshoot ini, untuk HUNKAI shipper dan untuk** jonginisa**.

Beberapa fanfiction, saya beri status hiatus. Maaf sebelumnya. Karena, ketika ketik dan edit, feelnya belum terlalu dapat. Terlebih untuk FFD. Tetapi, saya akan mencoba melanjutkan.

Mind to review?


	2. SEQUEL

**.**

**.**

**[SEQUEL] FOUND YOU**

by**punchjongin**

**Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin – Kim Taeoh**

**SEQUEL**

Rate : **T** to**M**

Disclaimer :**Cerita milik saya. Sehun dan Jongin milik Tuhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin melemaskan tangan kirinya di setir mobil. Cincin berukiran indah dan yang masih baru berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. _Seperti mimpi._

Ia turun dari mobil dan bisa mendengar gelak tawa dari halaman belakang. Hatinya melonjak senang mendengar suara putranya, dan ia bergegas mengitari samping rumah.

Sehun dan Taeoh sedang bermain monster, permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Sehun berjalan membungkuk seperti raksaksa jahat, membuat suara-suara yang mengancam, dan menakuti Taeoh. Taeoh berlari berkeliling halaman, walau ia belum terlalu dapat berjalan dengan baik. Saat Sehun dapat menangkap Taeoh, Taeoh akan dihujami ciuman-ciuman pada pipi gembul dan perut buncitnya, itu membuat pekikan kegirangan Taeoh.

Taeoh bukanlah anak kandung Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka mengadopsi dari salah satu panti asuhan di Daegu. Dan, sangat beruntung, Taeoh seperti mewarisi apa yang ada dalam diri Jongin saat kecil. Suka makan, pipi gembul, mata bulat dan… tambun.

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam kegembiraan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, hingga tidak menyadari Jongin tengah berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Hey, baby Taeoh!" panggilnya.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri, jatuh telentang di atas rumput hijau. "Ppa!" teriak Taeoh dan bangkit, terhuyung lari menghampiri Jongin.

"Bogoshipo-yong~" ujar Jongin sembari meraih tubuh Taeoh dan menggendongnya dengan riang. Taeoh . Semangatnya meluap ketika melihat Taeoh, seperti biasa.

"Jangan katakan itu sepanjang waktu, hitam. Sungguh kau tidak pantas ber-aegyo seperti itu."

Seorang Oh Sehun tetap saja mewarnai harinya dengan tingkah menyebalkan. Jongin pikir, setelah menikah Sehun akan memperbaiki sikap menyebalkannya, ternyata tidak. Jongin memutar bola mata malas. Dia tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan suaminya.

Taeoh mengeluarkan suara, "Ppaaa… ppaaa…"

Suara yang manis, wangi kulit, bobotnya yang mantap dalam gendongan, mengingatkan Jongin bahwa begitu beruntungnya dapat memiliki Taeoh. Taeoh memukul pelan wajah Jongin dengan gemas berulang kali.

"Belanjaan ada di bagasi mobil, Sehun. Bisa tolong ambilkan dan bawa masuk?" pinta Jongin sembari mengecup berulang kali bibir Taeoh.

Sehun tidak langsung berlari menuju halaman depan, melainkan berdiri dengan bibir dimajukan dekat Jongin. Jongin sudah hapal jika Sehun bertingkah seperti itu,

Satu kecupan di bibir Sehun, namun, ketika hendak mengakhirnya, Sehun mendekatkan tengkuk leher Jongin dan mengecupnya, kecupan dibibirnya berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Jongin mulai terhanyut dengan permainan bibir Sehun. Namun, seketika bayangan Taeoh sekelebat di pikirannya. Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendelik tajam pada Sehun.

"Sudah berapa kali ku…."

Sehun menyambar perkataan Jongin, "Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan melakukan itu di depan Taeoh. Bukan begitu?"

Jongin merasakan déjà vu. Ia mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jongin dan bibir Taeoh sekilas, "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta jatahku nanti malam."

Sehun menggerling nakal pada Jongin dan membuat Jongin begidik ngeri.

.

.

Sehun itu posesif, tetapi ia juga lembut dan protektif. Termasuk dalam kebutuhan di atas ranjang mereka. Sehun selalu berkuasa diatas tubuh Jongin. Jiwa mereka mejadi satu. Mereka melakukan itu juga untuk kebutuhan, walau terasa aneh bercinta dengan lelaki, itu menjadi daya tarik bagi Jongin. Lubang anal Jongin selalu ditumbuk oleh penis besar dan panjang milik Sehun. Sehun tak mengijinkan dirinya dimasuki oleh Jongin. Pernah satu malam, dimana Jongin mati-matian berusaha ingin merasakan berada dalam lubang Sehun, dan berakhir dirinya yang tidak dapat berjalan karena dimasuki oleh Sehun semalam suntuk.

Ibu jari Sehun meraba permukaan bibir Jongin. Dalam hati, Jongin tersenyum, lalu ia membuka sedikit bibir tebalnya menginterupsi ibu jari Sehun untuk memasuki mulutnya. Ibu jari Sehun mengabsen setiap deret gigi Jongin. Merasa pergerakan Sehun yang lamban, tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dengan halus lalu mendorong ibu jari Sehun agar masuk mulutnya.

Sehun melenguh kenikmatan ketika lidah Jongin menjilat ibu jarinya dengan suara-suara seksi. Tatapan mata Jongin pun berubah menjadi liar. Tidak disangka, Sehun mengeluarkan ibu jarinya dan mencium dengan kasar bibir mengoda milik Jongin.

Bibir yang hangat itu membuat jantung Jongin berdebar-debar. Mereka telah berpangutan selama 15 menit. Sehun tidak menggerakkan tubuh sama sekali, namun, bibirnya mengeskplorasi rongga mulut suaminya dengan intim. Ketika napas mereka beradu dan melenguh satu sama lain, Sehun melepaskan ciuman dan memberikan kesempatan Jongin untuk bernapas.

Tidak menunggu lama, Sehun menarik tengkuk Jongin mendekat lalu menciumnya kuat, kali ini, Sehun menggunakan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya menarik tengkuk Jongin, turun pada dada Jongin.

Sehun mendorong lidahnya melewati bibir Jongin dan mengajak lidah Jongin untuk bertarung. Mata Jongin menyipit sensual. Sehun menelan ludah.

Senyum melintas di wajah Sehun, "Well now" gumamnya.

"Hold still, Sehun."

Namun, Sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jongin. Tangannya semakin turun kebawah.

"Hmm… Sehun-ah…" kata Jongin ketika jemari Sehun mulai turun pada penis Jongin yang sudah tidak terlapisi oleh kain apapun. Ya, mereka telah bertelanjang satu sama lain.

"Jang…engh…an…egh…"

"Jangan apa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Menambah intensitasnya untuk meremas penis Jongin.

"Tae..enghhh… Taeooh…"

"Tenang saja, dia akan mejadi 'kerbau' jika sudah tidur," jawab Sehun, "Sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Jongin. Penisku rindu akan lubangmu."

Sehun berbaring, membuat Jongin heran. Namun, ketika penis Sehun sudah berdiri tegak menunjuk ke arahnya, Jongin mendesah. Ya Tuhan. Suaminya terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Pertama harus cepat," Sehun mengingatkan.

"And hard," lanjut Jongin. Dia sudah tahu betul kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu meminta itu,

Melihat penis Sehun, Jongin menjilat bibirnya, "Aku ingin merasakannya."

Sehun terpejam dan terus menarik kepala Jongin di bawah ketika Jongin mulai memasukkan penis panjangnya ke dalam mulutnya. Meskipun tersedak, Jongin tetap melakukannya. Walaupun service Jongin yang bagus dan membuat Sehun terbang, namun, ia tidak akan mudah orgasme pada foreplay. Orgasme didalam tubuh Jongin saja, harus menunggu Jongin orgasme dua kali.

"Can't do slow," Sehun mengingatkan.

Mendengar itu, Jongin merangkak ke atas tubuh Sehun dengan jemarinya menyusuri tubuh Sehun dengan pelan dan menggoda. Lalu, Jongin duduk di antara paha Sehun.

"Fu-fuck slow." Dengan bertumpu diatas perut Sehun, Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menikmati penis Sehun yang berada di area selengkangannya. Dengan menggoda, Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya melingkar disekitar penis Sehun. Sehun terpejam dan tangannya memelintir nipple Jongin dengan keras.

"I want hard. I want it now, Jongin."

Sehun mendorong Jongin terbaring di atas kasur,

"Happy birthday, Jongin."

Dan saat itu Jongin sadar, jika ia telah melupakan bahwa esok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

.

Sebagian otot-ototnya mengendur, ia berhenti protes. Mulut Jongin tidak didukung oleh tubuhnya yang menggelinjang. Jongin merasakan kepalanya menjadi gelap ketika penis Sehun mulai memasuki lubangnya tanpa persiapan apapun. Jongin tersentak menjerit kenikmatan. Darahnya menjadi mendidih. Seperti sihir, Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menjeritkan rasa nikmat dari bibirnya.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin menikmati serangannya. Sehun tidak bergerak, ia membiarkan penisnya mengisi seluruh lubang Jongin dengan penuh. Lalu, Sehun meraih tubuh Jongin lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jongin.

"Berbaliklah," pinta Sehun dengan nada seksual lalu melumuri telinga Jongin dengan salivanya,.

Jongin berbalik. Penis Sehun seakan diputar di dalam tubuhnya. Jongin mengangkat kaki kanannya dan melingkarkan pada pinggul Sehun. Tubuhnya sedikit menahan badannya, karena kedua tangan Sehun telah berada dibawah tubuh Jongin, melingkarkan pelukan, dan jemari Sehun mengelus penis Jongin yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Pandangan Jongin mengabur dan hanya dapat melihat hitam dan putih. Kemudian, setelah merasakan tumbukan penis Sehun dalam dirinya pelan, ia meringis. Namun, tidak menjerit kesakitan. Ia masih khawatir jika suaranya terdengar sampai kamar Taeoh. Jongin menggigit bantal dibawahnya.

Sehun bernapas dalam-dalam, ia merasa setiap menghirup dan menghembuskan napas di tungkai Jongin merupakan serangan sensual yang dipanaskan. Deru napas Sehun menghelai pori-pori leher Jongin.

Sehun membalikkan badan Jongin.

"I love you!" tatapan Sehun terkunci pada bibir Jongin. Mengamati tanda ketidaknyamanan Jongin ketika Sehun perlahan kembali menurunkan tubuhnya. Lubang Jongin membentang lebar, menempel pada titik tengah Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu," dia mencium hujung hidung Sehun. Ketika itu juga, penis Sehun tertancap sempurna di dalam milik Jongin. Jongin menekan wajah Sehun ke lekukan lehernya. Menginterupsi Sehun untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sehun menghisap dalam hisapan besar.

Tanpa menghentikan naik-turun kan penisnya, lubang Jongin berdenyut dan meremas kemaluan Sehun.

Itu berlangsung lama. Bahkan, Sehun masih menumbukkan penisnya dan belum mendapatkan klimaks. Ketika tangan Jongin dengan nakalnya meraih bokong Sehun dan meremasnya sensual, sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi. Tangan Jongin terus meremas bokong Sehun dan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Beberapa kali, bahkan Jongin menelusupkan jari telunjuk diantara dua bokong Sehun dan menggerakkan memutar.

Sehun memejamkan mata merasakan bokong yang diremas dan penis memasuki lubang Jongin yang berkedut semakin kencang. Sehun orgasme penuh. Setetes air mata kenikmatan jatuh dari mata Sehun.

Sehun meremas penis Jongin yang masih lemas setelah orgasme lalu menaik turunkan secara cepat, bersamaan dengan tumbukan penis Sehun pada lubang Jongin yang masih terasa penuh akibat cairan Sehun yang keluar.

Mereka melenguh satu sama lain merasakan kenimatan.

"Ah! Yes!" mereka berdua orgasme bersamaan. Jongin mereasakan kakinya tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya. Kakinya lemas dan ia ambruk begitu saja di atas kasur. Sehun juga ambruk di atasnya. Jongin merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar.

Ide jahil Sehun keluar, ia menelusupkan jemarinya dan mengambil cairan cumnya pada sekitar lubang Jongin lalu menjilatnya. Dia mengambil cairan tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu mengoleskan pada bibir Jongin yang bengkak dan sedikit berdarah karena permainannya.

Dengan keadaan terpejam, Jongin membuka mulutnya dan merasakan cairan asin dan aneh itu. Menelan dalam dan menjilati jemari Sehun.

Tidak habis disitu, jari Sehun kembali mengambil sisa cairan di lubang Jongin lalu membalurkan pada bibirnya. Dengan cepat, Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jongin lalu menyambar bibir Jongin kuat.

"I'll fuck you till noon tomorrow."

Mata Jongin terbelalak, "M-mwoo?"

.

.

_4 tahun kemudian…_

"Appa! Tolong Taeoh, appa!"

Jeritan Taeoh dari halaman belakang mengejutkan Jongin dan membuatnya langsung bergerak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat dari kamar tidur melalui dinding kaca lebar dan bergegas ke halaman belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa turun," seru Taeoh dari pohon tua pada pojok halaman belakang.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau ada disana?" pekik Jongin khawatir.

"Aku memanjat ke atas sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga bisa turun sendiri." Jongin mengambil posisi di bawah putranya. "Geser kakimu sampai kau bisa menginjak dahan yang ada di bawahmu."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat kebawah. Terlalu tinggi, appa."

Jongin menghela napas. Taeoh memang senang mencoba hal yang baru di usianya yang menginjak 5,5 tahun. Taeoh bahkan pernah terjepit pintu ketika anak itu menendang pintu terlalu keras. Di atas alis kiri Taeoh pun terdapat bekas luka karena terbentur pinggiran kolam renang setelah mencoba mengambil gundam yang terjatuh di air. Walaupun Taeoh benar-benar 'ekstrem', tetapi anak itu akan menjerit ketakutan ketika melihat kucing.

"Percayalah pada appa. Injak dahan dibawahmu, lalu melompat, appa akan menangkapmu di bawah. Lagi pula, kenapa kau memanjat setinggi itu?"

"Sehun-appa bilang, awan akan semakin dekat ketika memanjat pohon," ucapan polos yang sederhana itu terucap dari mulut Taeoh, "Aku mau lihat lebih dekat."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Sehun selalu mengajarkan pada Taeoh hal-hal diluar nalar yang dapat dilakukan oleh anak seusianya. Tidak harusnya seperti itu.

Selain terobsesi dengan makanan dan Monggu, Taeoh sangat terobsesi dengan langit. Bahkan keinginannya ingin membuat pesawat roket dan mengapung di atas langit

Jongin melepas slippernya di rumput dan mulai naik memanjat. Saat akhirnya bisa memegang Taeoh, ia menangkap pinggang Taeoh dan menurunkannya ke rumput. "Kau sudah besar sekali, Taeoh. Pasti, berat badanmu bertambah?"

Jongin terduduk di rerumputan pendek dan memeluk tubuh Taeoh yang semakin hari semakin berbobot lebih. Perutnya pun dapat terlihat ketika ia bernapas.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu ketika tidak ada aku dan Sehun-appa. Arraseo?"

Taeoh mengangguk lucu, mengakibatkan kunciran rambut di ujung kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

.

.

Monggu, anak anjing keluarga kecil tersebut, menggeluyur masuk, bersin saat mengendus bau cat. Sebetulnya, Sehun tidak menyukai ada hewan peliharaan di rumahnya, tapi dia rela menerima poodle itu demi Taeoh. Bocah kecil yang tidak terpisahkan dari anjingnya.

"Hai." Sehun menggosok-gosot perut Monggu. Mata anjing berwarna cokelat itu langsung berkilat gembira. Beberapa saat kemudian, Taeoh sadar keberadaan Monggu yang berada di dekat Sehun. Taeoh bangkit dari lantai beralas kertas yang penuh dengan cat warna-warni dan berlari menuju tempat Sehun. Taeoh menjatuhkan badan di atas karpet berbulu. Taeoh berbaring sementara Monggu menghujaninya dengan ciuman.

"Hai, jagoan," sapa Sehun. "Apa appa tidak dapat pelukan?"

Taeoh melompat bangkit dan menghampiri Sehun. Dengan pipi bundar, rambut cokelat tipis, mata hitam berbinar, Taeoh sudah bukan bayi lagi.

Taeoh memeluk Sehun lalu mengecup bibir ayahnya, sekilas. Jongin yang baru keluar dari dapur, ia mendekat dan mengecup ubun-ubun anaknya.

"Hei, baby Taeoh," ujarnya.

"Bau appa aneh." Taeoh mengernyitkan hidung.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan.

Tadi malam, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dan terjaga hingga matahari muncul, dengan desahan. Tentu saja, Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu dari Jongin karena harus memandikan Taeoh –dan Sehun ikut mandi bersama anaknya-. Sedangkan Jongin, Sehun membiarkan Jongin terlelap dan beristirahat. Saat turun ke dapur pun, ia belum sempat untuk membersihkan badannya karena teringat akan kedua lelaki beda usia yang mengisi hidupnya, untuk diberi makan.

"Appa belum mandi, baby."

"Jongin-appa bau. Sehun-appa wangi. Jongin-appa kalah dengan Sehun-appa," ujar Taeoh.

Sehun tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jongin, "Kau dengar kan? Anakmu sendiri bicara seperti itu."

Jongin kesal, kedua alisnya terangkat. "Ini gara-gara siapa, eoh? Ingatkan aku nanti malam kau tidak akan mendapat jatahmu, Sehun."

Sehun hendak bangkit menyusul Jongin yang telah beranjak dan naik ke tangga. Namun, Taeoh memeluknya erat, membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah terjatuh di atas karpet berbulu.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada suamimu sendiri, Oh Jongin!"

Walaupun Taeoh tidak dapat mengerti pembicaraan kedua ayahnya, mendengar nada suara Sehun yang terdengar lucu ditelinganya, ia terkikik geli

"Sehun-appa, ayo bermain diluar."

Sedangkan Jongin, menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan mendapatkannya malam ini, Sehun!" serunya dari ujung tangga.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Saya tidak tahu ini alurnya terlalu cepat, terimakasih ya yang sudah mengingatkan. Semoga, sequel, alurnya tidak seperti sebelumya.

Maaf disini ada adegan NC nya. Yang dibawah umur, skip aja. Dosa ditanggung sendiri ya kkk

Terimakasih review, favorite dan follownya.

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk :

**benivella : **iya nih. kecepetan alurnya. terimakasih ya sudah dikasih tahu.

**kaineiris, : **habisnya, kalau mungil, terlalu ketahuan kalau hidung Jongin pesek.

**little dark wolf 99 : **hihi lucu darimana coba

**novisaputri 09 : **hehehe… istrinya? tapi kan Jongin, laki :''

**asmayae : **hehehhe makasih ya udah review, akan lanjut segera.

**askasufa: **Sehun udah nggak tahan hehehe… iya, soalnya kalau dipikir masih tabu di sana.

**jonginisa : **heheh iya happy ending. Sip! Sebenarnya ini FF KaiDo tapi saya kurang ngefeel sama pororo satu itu #gomene

**meifaharuka haruka : **karena disini uke nggak terlalu uke, makanya dibilang tampan.

**gomiyehet : **hihihi makasih ya, fanfict ini memang dibuat manis

**bocah lanang : **iya dikuat-kuatin buat dedek Jongin. sebenernya, agak aneh Jongin dibuat imut LOL

**citrarois : **udah end hehe, ini sequel saya kasih.

**LM 90 : **wahahaha memang sempurna sama sama tinggi, yang satu item satu putih. Makasih sudah menikmati.

**mizukami sakura – chan : **iya kasih gula tambah sweet.

**jongin 48 : **wih kamu udah lama nggak kelihatan, makasih ya reviewnya!

**chotaein 816 **: wahahaha… saya juga pengen jadi Jongin. tapi lebih enak jadi Sehun, deket Jongin terus #nah

**maya han : **makasih maya!

**putrifibrianti 96 : **udah next dan pol nih

**stanny yuriska : **wah bagi dong kelengkengnya, ini saya kasih sequel, duh kalau lanjut panjang-panjang kaya anunya Sehun #OHTIDAAK


End file.
